Steven Ramos
|birth=May 10th 1994 , |death= |hidep= |race=Italian American |gender=Male |height=6'7 |hair= Black |eyes= Brown |skin= White |actor= |hidec= |family= |affiliation= |hideg= |businesses=CEO/Fdr of Wayne & Ramos Incorporated |vehicles= More than 50+ }} Early Life Steven was Born in Good Samaritan Hospital on May 10th 1994 in Los Angeles, California. He traveled to to go to High School and went to for an High School Diploma, to get an Masters Degree in Business and Masters in Fire Science , to get an Associates in Criminal Justice and Doctorate of Medical Science. Steven Previously served in the , Retired as an heavily decorated Captain, He was trained by Sebastian Wright on nearly everything on his training list, who is Steven's Favorite Fire Chief other than Darren Baker and Wagih Tamer and Favorite Deputy Fire Chief that is Urshankov Ramerov. Also Previously served in the , Failed the Cadet Stage in the year he was there. Also worked for Sharp Towing in Sacramento, Retired as ether an Driver I or as Company Manager. With this much work experience under his belt, his company will be an success once it has employees and it's the worlds biggest corporation. Before he left , He was an local hero who trained around 200+ firefighters and saved over 1,000+ lives, who eventually falls in love with Christina Thompson for an few years and had to depart from Sacramento for an long time and had to break up with her and hope to come back in the future but when checked linkbook it was too late. He practices which is the third largest religion on the planet and he does it for an better afterlife. Steven is an Alcoholic and drinks booze and vodka here and there at times when not working, once is legal fully, he will be using it when off duty from work and his house on Wayne & Ramos Island will have an where house bigger than Jay Leno's garage, that will have two levels and a airport with the best and most expensive planes and helicopters same with the house's dock for boats. He works at and was trained by Sebastian Wright. Business Founding On October 3rd 2015 Steven did Found Wayne & Ramos Incorporated with Thomas Wayne to see it grow and Succeed. The third Co-CEO of the company is Ovanes Ovanezov of the central office. The company currently offers 200+ services and will continue to grow plus makes an average revenue of $999Trillion+ annually. It will take a lot of team work and proper management to always be on top. Wayne & Ramos Incorporated is 100x bigger than 's and makes 100,000x more than & Combined. Steven eventually goes on the red carpet for certain awards. Steven is protected by an motorcade and his chances of being assassinated is very slim. He will continue to keep his company providing for people. Steven run's the biggest corporation in history, which is so big, it has no competition. Steven's company will continue to grow! Relationships